


Tweaking

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Donna's quick thinking averts disaster.





	Tweaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOxIsBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/gifts).



> Hello all! I was prompted a "I almost lost you" kiss post-Journey's End. This is sort of post an alternately-ended Journey's End, mostly because I wanted to cut out the gross mind-wipe altogether to get to the good stuff. Hope you enjoy!

Donna’s eyes slowly blinked open while her head continued to pound.

Spaceman stood against one of the coral struts, his eyes downcast and an absolutely miserable look to him. Mourning her before they even knew if she was dead. That was typical.

“Oi,” she said, voice hoarse. She swallowed and tried again. “Oi.”

The Doctor looked up.

“Did it work?”

“I’d say your asking if it worked is a good indication that it did.” He came forward. “How are you feeling?”

“Head hurts. Not because it’s exploding,” Donna was quick to clarify. “Just, you know, the Arch.”

He made a face. “Yeah, not fun. Here.” He helped her sit up a little better in the jump seat and removed the Chameleon Arch from around her head. Donna watched it raise back up into the ceiling.

She was distracted when something touched her chest, and she automatically batted it away. “Oi!”

“I need to check!” The Doctor placed the stethoscope back where it had been and listened, first to one side of her chest and then the other. “Two hearts. Two working hearts...it really worked.”

“Of course it worked. It was my idea,” she reminded him.

The Doctor had been going on before about how there was no possible way for a human-Time Lord metacrisis to exist, which had been very upsetting. 

“Well if the problem’s that I’m too human, why can’t we just make me more Time Lord? Change the hardware with the software?” She’d been babbling at best, but in there had been the seed of an idea that her mind had abruptly seized upon.

“Donna—”

“Chameleon Arch!”

They hadn’t had a lot of time, and they’d had to improvise. The Arch was typically used to change Time Lords into other species, but with some tweaking on their part, they’d been able to supplement the machine with a Time Lord template courtesy of Spaceman and had given it a whirl.

Now she had two hearts, the respiratory bypass that went with it, and everything she needed to house the mind of the DoctorDonna. And she didn’t even feel that different!

“Well then, can we just agree that I am absolutely brilliant? Saved all of reality and had just enough time to avert certain death. Not bad for a day’s work.”

“No, not bad,” the Doctor agreed. The tired, haunted look finally left his eyes, and he grinned. “You’re more than brilliant, though.”

He took a knee and placed both hands on her face, kissing her deeply. She nearly forgot her headache, she was so lost in it.

“You’re amazing,” he breathed when they parted, though not far. He kept his forehead resting against hers.

She couldn’t keep herself from grinning as well, absolutely giddy to still be here and with him and now when they truly did have forever. All those years thinking she’d never amount to much — look where it had got her.

“So, Felspoon?”

He pulled her up to her feet along with him. “Felspoon.” He kissed her again, seeming to savor the opportunity. Donna’s hands rose up into his hair, and with her newly acquired bypass, it was hard to say how long they remained lip-locked.

When they pulled back, the both of them were panting, which she considered a personal victory.

“You know what? Felspoon can wait,” Donna decided.

“Another spectacular idea, Donna Noble.”

“Thought so.”


End file.
